Les Nouvelles Aventures d'Ulysse
by Nuwanda Jahseh Panderson
Summary: En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Odyssée. Juste Ulysse et la guerre.


_Le ciel menaçait de son regard sombre toutes les fourmis grouillant le sol de la Terre. Les nuages semblaient en colère, une colère noire, et la pluie se mit à fracasser les rues, les ventrus, les incongrus, les barbus.  
On entendit raisonner un son terrifiant, digne d'une apocalypse certaine. Un éclair, suivit d'un autre, plus impressionnant encore, déchirèrent le firmament au courroux grandissant et, dans un tremblement obscur, l'on vit une flotte spatiale débarquer des airs. La Terre était alors devenue un capharnaüm incessant, un théâtre assourdissant.  
Ladite flotte atterrit dans un parc vert. Les moteurs des vaisseaux, vrombissant furieusement, s'éteignirent. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et éblouirent les cloportes aux deux jambes. Bien que l'on eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux dans un tel geyser de lumière, on les ouvrit et le spectacle n'en fut que plus ahurissant. Des humanoïdes, à la peau rouge, possédant trois yeux (dont un, reposant sur le milieu de leur front, restait fermé) et aux mains d'argents (que tout idiot aurait appelé « __fourchettes_ _») descendirent pas à pas, marche par marche, les escaliers se déployant des vaisseaux dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre inquiétant.  
Le plus grand des envahisseurs, celui à la cape noire et à la couronne de lys, tourna d'un mouvement vif sa tête et son regard il plongea ce dernier dans celui d'un jeune garçon, et celui-ci décampa au plus vite, le sang aussi glacé que celui d'un mort. _

_**Quelques jours avant.**_

Ulysse était un garçon banal. Il n'était ni laid, ni d'une grande beauté, n'avait pas de talent particulier et était très niais. C'était un gentil garçon, Ulysse mais voilà, il était orphelin, et on ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de la vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, et, d'ailleurs, son surnom au lycée était « le solitaire ».  
Il avait quinze ans, le crâne rasé, deux prunelles d'un bleu aqueux qui lui donnait l'air mystérieux, ainsi qu'une bouche charnue et tombante. Il n'était pas vraiment grand pour son âge, ce qui donnait une raison de plus à tous les autres lycéens de se moquer de lui.  
Sa maison d'accueil –car ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il était encore tout jeune- se trouvait en campagne, dans un village isolé de la ville, qui n'avait pas même de piste d'atterrissage pour les voitures à réacteur que l'on appelait « Skywalkers ». Le village paraissait être resté dans les années 2010 quelques maisons en pierres étaient disposées par-ci par-là, et, au centre du bourg, se trouvait un corps de ferme abandonné et tagué par les enfants de la bourgade.  
Le lycée d'Ulysse était à trente minutes de marche, ce qui représentait tout de même une longue balade. Le seul avantage au village, c'était de pouvoir voir les étoiles le soir, car, en effet, la voûte céleste, ici, était admirable et appréciable, à l'inverse de là-bas, en ville, ou la pollution et les lumières voilaient les cierges de l'océan argenté.  
La maison d'Ulysse, elle, était à l'image du bourg elle n'était pas vraiment grande, mais cela suffisait aux gens qui y habitaient, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux : Ulysse et Rose, sa mère adoptive, qui n'était jamais présente, puisqu'elle était en prison.  
Le seul endroit qui intéressait vraiment Ulysse était sa chambre, qui occupait le grenier le plafond était donc en forme de triangle, et il y avait accroché des guirlandes afin de tamiser la lumière. Un matelas lui servait de lit, et, fort heureusement, la connexion wifi passait jusqu'ici ainsi, son smartphone à hologrammes pouvait se connecter à Internet.  
Il n'avait pas une vie des plus faciles. Lui, à l'inverse des autres adolescents, ne pouvait se permettre de procrastiner. Mais il s'en contentait il se disait qu'autre part dans le monde, quelqu'un était dans une bien pire situation que lui, et qu'être malheureux ne l'aiderait en rien.

Ulysse partit donc, comme tous les matins, à sept heures de chez lui il arpenta tranquillement le chemin, bien qu'un étrange sentiment naissait au fond de lui, comme un mauvais présage qui se préparait. Mais, ce n'était certainement rien.  
Il n'était pas vraiment un temps de ceux que l'on appelle radieux, dehors en effet, le ciel se couvrait de son manteau gris, et devenait inquiétant.  
L'adolescent arriva enfin devant son lycée. D'ailleurs, si l'on ne comptait pas les personnes idiotes et sottes, il aimait beaucoup le lycée. On y apprenait la littérature, la philosophie, les langues (anciennes ou modernes), l'histoire-géographie, et, si on le souhait, on pouvait prendre un enseignement de sciences. Ulysse trouvait le système vraiment très bien fait, car chaque élève aimait ce qu'il faisait, et pour lui, c'était l'élément clef de l'éducation. On leur apprenait à penser, à avoir un esprit critique on débattait, réagissait à l'actualité. La base de leur éducation reposait sur les Lumières, qu'Ulysse affectionnait particulièrement, et lorsqu'il pensait à ces quelques derniers pays où l'éducation n'était qu'être assis sur une chaise à apprendre des leçons sur des sujets fades, il n'en était qu'outré.  
Il passa donc sa journée à étudier, et, vers quatorze heures, n'ayant pas cours, il décida de s'assoir contre un radiateur et de lire un livre. Il mit alors ses écouteurs Bluetooth, qui lancèrent automatiquement la musique selon son humeur, et il se plongea alors dans sa lecture. Le temps passa, et une drôle de sensation l'envahit., comme des milliers de fourmis qui montaient sur ses jambes. Non ce n'était décidemment pas ça. Il se mit debout, et il constata que le sol tremblait anormalement. Il lança un regard à travers la fenêtre et, ce qu'il vit lui fit penser à l'apocalypse.  
Il se précipita en dehors du bâtiment près du parc vert et la scène qu'il vit le tétanisa.

 _Le ciel menaçait de son regard sombre toutes les fourmis grouillant le sol de la Terre. Les nuages semblaient en colère, une colère noire, et la pluie se mit à fracasser les rues, les ventrus, les incongrus, les barbus.  
On entendit raisonner un son terrifiant, digne d'une apocalypse certaine. Un éclair, suivit d'un autre, plus impressionnant encore, déchirèrent le firmament au courroux grandissant et, dans un tremblement obscur, l'on vit une flotte spatiale débarquer des airs. La Terre était alors devenue un capharnaüm incessant, un théâtre assourdissant.  
Ladite flotte atterrit dans un parc vert. Les moteurs des vaisseaux, vrombissant furieusement, s'éteignirent. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et éblouirent les cloportes aux deux jambes. Bien que l'on eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux dans un tel geyser de lumière, on les ouvrit et le spectacle n'en fut que plus ahurissant. Des humanoïdes, à la peau rouge, possédant trois yeux (dont un, reposant sur le milieu de leur front, restait fermé) et aux mains d'argents (que tout idiot aurait appelé « __fourchettes_ _») descendirent pas à pas, marche par marche, les escaliers se déployant des vaisseaux dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre inquiétant.  
Le plus grand des envahisseurs, celui à la cape noire et à la couronne de lys, tourna d'un mouvement vif sa tête et son regard il plongea ce dernier dans celui d'un jeune garçon, et celui-ci décampa au plus vite, le sang aussi glacé que celui d'un mort. _

Ulysse courut si vite, que même la déesse Nike aurait eu du mal à le rattraper. Après cinq cent mètres dévalés, il pensa enfin à reprendre son souffle, et s'assit au milieu de la ruelle déserte, derrière un muret en pierre. Il entendait des cris au loin, des cris agonisant de peur et de terreur.  
Il toucha l'écran tactile de sa montre dernière génération, et il capta la radio nationale en direct.

 _La situation est intenable. Ces aliens nous envahissent, et enlèvent des personnes dans la rue, ou, s'ils n'en ont pas envie, les tuent de sang-froid. Ces dernières ont, à mon avis, bien de la chance.  
Si vous le pouvez, cachez-vous dans des bunkers ou n'importe où d'autre. Sauvez-vous si vous le pouvez, car c'est la fin du monde que nous vivons maintenant. _

L'image se brouilla et Ulysse perdit la connexion. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que voulaient-ils ? Voulaient-ils éradiquer la race humaine ? Vastes questions qui nécessiteraient beaucoup de courage et de réflexion. Et, dans un élan de détermination intense, Ulysse s'arma de courage, et commença son épopée.  
Il partit en direction de chez lui, empruntant au passage une Skywalker, dont les clefs avaient été laissées sur le contact dans une panique franche. Il fonça à vive allure, et, arrivé chez lui, il gravit vivement les escaliers menant à sa chambre, et la dévalisa. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait c'était-à-dire une arme. Il eut alors la brillante idée de descendre dans la chambre de Rose, et fit les tiroirs.  
Il désespérait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'un trou dans le matelas l'interpella il y mit sa main, et tomba sur un Blaster gris, qui, au contact de sa main, s'alluma et vira au bleu néon. Il vérifia la batterie, qui était à trente pourcents, et tenta un tir d'essai n'étant pas habitué à tirer avec un Blaster, le recul le fit tomber sur le postérieur. La batterie baissa à vingt-cinq pourcents , il ne s'en servirait qu'en cas d'urgence. Il rentra dans la cuisine, et prépara un sac-à-dos de vivre, avec de l'eau, de quoi se nourrir, et réussit à rentrer quelques vêtements de rechange. Il s'équipa également d'une lampe torche à énergie thermo-solaire –un vieux modèle des années 2040-, et prit un couteau bien acéré. Décrétant être prêt, il reprit la voiture, et, s'équipant aussi d'un courage qui était jusque-là bien caché, il partit pour explorer ce qu'il restait de la ville.  
Tout n'était que ruine ou presque désormais la plupart des bâtiments étaient détruits, les routes n'en étaient plus, et la population avait vraisemblablement disparue. La vue de ce spectacle désola Ulysse elle était pourtant si jolie, cette ville. Elle avait une belle architecture moderne, et la technologie était très avancée, même pour l'époque et, en plus, la ville ne polluait pas –ou presque. Les universités coulaient à flots, il n'y avait jamais de violence, et tout le monde avait sa place : certains faisaient progresser la science chaque jour, d'autres écrivaient ou peignaient leurs sentiments, d'autres encore chantaient leur peine et amour. Tout le monde se respectait, et c'était là le bonheur d'aller en ville. Le soir, lorsque les passants se promenaient, les dalles sous leurs pieds s'illuminaient, et ainsi ils traçaient leur chemin, le pas lumineux.  
Désormais, il n'était plus rien de cela.  
Un bruit alerta Ulysse il s'approcha à pas de loup vers le lieu du bruit. C'était une ruelle non-loin de lui, et le bruit en question était en réalité une voix d'enfant implorant qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il se mit dos à un mur, de façon à voir la scène du coin de l'œil. Il vit un de ces extra-terrestres pointant son arme en direction du petit. Ulysse se prépara à bondir quand il vit que l'alien chargeait son arme. Mais, au moment où il bougea un pied, une main lui retint l'épaule et, il entendit le « Fiuw » du Blaster partir. Il se retourna alors, profondément exaspéré, vers la main qui l'avait retenu.  
Ladite main appartenait visiblement à une fille, qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle avait des cheveux courts, bruns et bouclés, et était plus petite qu'Ulysse. Dans son regard se lisait une pointe de désolation face au drame qui venait de se dérouler, mais également une forte colère ancrée de détermination.  
« Je m'appelle Beler. B-E-L-E-R, prononcé ''Bélère''. Je sais que t'es énervé, mais si je t'avais laissé faire, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Suis-moi. » Et elle tourna les talons. Stupéfait et intrigué, Ulysse se résolut à la suivre, sans opposer résistance.  
Après une marche des plus longues, ils arrivèrent devant un abri massif en acier noir mate, caché dans une forêt. L'étrange adolescente tapota deux fois sur un pad noir, et fit scanner son œil. Une porte coulissante s'ouvrit, et ils descendirent tous deux dans ce qui s'apparenter à un bunker. Ce dernier était un véritable dédale au bout des escaliers se trouvait une vaste salle, avec quatre couloirs partant de chaque mur. Le premier était annoté « Chambres », le deuxième « Espace commun », le troisième « Ravitaillement », et le dernier « Sortie de secours ». Elle lui désigna du doigt le couloir « Espace commun », et passa après lui. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait deux grandes salles, la première équipée d'une télévision et de jeux-vidéos, d'un canapé et d'une table basse, et dans la deuxième trônait une massive table, dont sortait des hologrammes affichant des informations qu'Ulysse ne connaissait pas encore. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir sur l'un des sièges de ladite table.  
« Je suppose que tu as des questions. » lui lança-t-elle.  
Après une courte hésitation, il répondit.  
« C'est quoi ces aliens ? »  
Elle lui sourit la question était tout à fait justifiée, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il commencerait par celle-ci.  
« On ne sait pas vraiment. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que leur race est celle des Epidrom, et qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment amicaux. »  
« Et je suppose que vous vous y intéressez ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle face à sa vivacité d'esprit.  
« Nous sommes la Rebellion. Nous sommes une petite élite qui avait toujours pensé que ce jour arriverait le jour de l'invasion de la Terre. Alors on a longtemps travaillé sur les extra-terrestres, et cætera. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations mais il s'avère que le peu que nous avons nous sert, au moins. »  
« Et vous avez des informations de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? J'ai essayé d'en avoir tout à l'heure, mais j'ai été interrompu. » interrogea-t-il.  
« Oui. Les Epidrom ont pris le contrôle total, et visiblement les humains encore vivants seraient sous leur domination. Grâce à nos appareils, on peut traduire leur langage ils parlent de ''contrôler la Terre'', et de faire des humains leurs esclaves. » Une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage d'Ulysse.  
« Leurs esclaves ? Mais cela fait des siècles que nous vivons ! Des siècles de progrès, de combats pour le progrès ! Et on devrait se faire asservir ? Sûrement pas ! » s'indigna Ulysse avec une fervente foi en l'humain. La réaction fit rire Beler de bon cœur.  
« Tu peux nous rejoindre. Ici, on se bat contre ça. On est des humains, nous ne formons qu'un, nous sommes légion et nous éradiquerons ces aliens ! » A la fin de cette exclamation, un jeune homme pénétra dans la salle. Il semblait lui aussi avoir l'âge d'Ulysse, et avait les cheveux mi-longs et rouges. Il affichait un air grave et prit la parole.  
« La situation s'empire, Beler. Le président a été contraint de signer une charge disant qu'il confère les pleins-pouvoirs aux aliens. Ils sont d'ailleurs sur toute la Terre maintenant c'est devenu international. La seule chance que nous avons, si on peut vraiment appeler ça de la chance, c'est que leur chef semble être à Capitalopolis, et donc à une heure d'ici. Il faudra frapper ici si l'on veut réussir. »  
Beler semblait dubitative. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête lent, et, voyant Ulysse regarder avec méfiance le nouvel homme, elle les présenta.  
« Ulysse voici Ataktos, il est mon bras droit. Ataktos voilà Ulysse, je l'ai trouvé à Polis. Il sera un excellent élément, crois-moi. » Les garçons se serrèrent franchement la main, et Ataktos repartit.  
« Bien, je pense que tu as mérité un peu de repos Ulysse. Je te montre ta chambre ? »  
Ulysse accepta et suivit les pas de Beler, qui le menèrent au couloir « Chambres ». Il croisa au passage d'autres Rebelles, et les salua d'un signe de tête. Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre.  
« T'as de la chance, t'es tout seul. » lui sourit-elle doucement. Elle lui envoya un t-shirt et un jogging blanc comme pyjama, et reprit la parole.  
« Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Je suis disponible. Sens-toi libre d'aller où tu veux. Et n'hésite pas à dormir le repos sera certainement un élément clef. » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un léger rictus et, après qu'Ulysse l'ait remercié, elle rebroussa chemin.  
Ulysse quant à lui enfila les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné, déballa quelques affaires de son sac, et se jeta dans son lit. La journée avait été tumultueuse et, en très peu de temps, la Terre s'était faite envahir, il était devenu Rebelle, et faisait désormais part de la bataille. Il défendrait la race humaine coûte que coûte, car c'en valait la peine, pensait-t-il.  
Et, sur ces pensées, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Ulysse se réveilla aux alentours de quinze heures. Il voulut prendre des nouvelles de la Terre, mais son smartphone ne captait plus le wifi. Il décida alors de s'habiller –il se remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement d'avoir pris des vêtements de rechange la dernière fois- et prit le chemin de l'Espace commun. Il y rencontra Ataktos et Beler, qui mangeaient leur repas dans la salle des jeux-vidéos. Il aperçut dans leurs assiettes des pomme-de-terre, ce qui ne l'enjoua pas vraiment.  
« Ha, Ulysse, tu es réveillé. Bien dormi ? » demanda Beler. Ledit Ulysse se gratta l'arrière de la tête et échappa un baillement.  
« Plutôt, oui. Quel est l'ordre du jour ? »  
« Eh bien, » commença Ataktos, « toi et moi allons partir en expédition là-haut. » lui expliqua-t-il.  
Ulysse haussa un sourcil.  
« Pourquoi moi ? Non pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je viens tout juste d'arriver. Je m'y connais pas trop, tu vois ? »  
« Justement, c'est pour te former. » sourit le plus vieux. Le plus jeune, quant à lui, arrêta son regard sur Ataktos.  
Ce dernier était un grand gaillard aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux gris. Il portait une légère barbe brune, et était tatoué d'une sorte de K, rouge aussi, renversé sur la joue. Son regard n'affichait que peu d'émotions, si bien qu'il semblait être quelqu'un de froid et en retrait et, d'ailleurs, ceci inquiéta Ulysse : il allait partir en expédition seul avec lui.  
« Bien. On part quand ? » se renseigna-t-il.  
« Après que tu aies mangé. » répondit Beler avec une expression encourageante sur son visage.  
Une heure plus tard, lorsque les deux envoyés furent prêts, Beler ouvrit le passage vers la sortie. Elle double-tapa sur le pad noir, comme la première fois qu'Ulysse était arrivé, et Ataktos et lui sortirent alors.  
« Bonne chance » leur souffla Beler. La porte se referma, les laissant seuls face à l'invasion du monde.  
« On va partir voir en ville s'il reste des gens, sait-on jamais. » lança Ataktos. Ulysse acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et ils se mirent en route pour Polis.  
La ville, que l'on devrait appeler ville-fantôme, n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre. Seul le vent sifflant entre les bâtiments faisait l'animation, si bien que l'ambiance en devenait pesante. Le bruit de leur pas sur le sol transpirait leur anxiété. Les fenêtres des anciennes maisons dormaient, et certains volets baillaient les portes, parfois, se réveillaient brusquement dans un fracas énigmatique, et une odeur de pollution horripilante s'accaparaient les narines des deux héros.  
Soudain, ils entendirent un mystérieux ronronnement ils échangèrent un regard qu'ils comprirent tous deux, et se rapprochant prudemment, ils remarquèrent que ledit ronronnement était en fait quelqu'un qui parlait. Ils se cachèrent derrière la Skywalker –certainement celle qu'avait empruntée Ulysse- et écoutèrent un peu plus. A travers les fenêtres du transport, ils avaient en visuel l'interlocuteur c'était un de ces Epidrom qui parlait avec un des siens.  
« T'as pas un traducteur sur ta montre ? » chuchota Ulysse à l'égard d'Ataknos.  
La chevelure rouge opina de la tête, tapota sur sa montre, baissa le son de sorte à ce que les extra-terrestres n'entendent pas, et ouvra le programme de traduction.

 _« La Terre était visiblement minable, comme planète. Nous l'avons conquise en à peine deux jours. De plus, les Humains semblent être un peuple très en retard. Nous allons en faire de vrais serviteurs. »_

Ataktos et Ulysse se regardèrent ahuris. Ils se jurèrent silencieusement qu'ils en viendraient à bout de ces idiots d'hommes de l'espace. Subitement, lesdits hommes de l'espace disparurent en un halo de couleur noire.  
« Téléportation de courte-distance. Ils ne sont pas loin, restons sur nos gardes. » Ulysse hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers une des maisons abandonnées. Ils la fouillèrent et prirent de quoi manger, boire. Ils sortirent ensuite, et s'assirent sur le palier afin de faire le point.  
« Tu penses qu'on y arrivera ? » demanda Ataktos.  
« A les expulser de chez nous ? Ouais. On est des humains, on a réussi des tas de choses. Alors, on réussira ça aussi. » Un sourire illumina le visage d'Ulysse, qui se miroita sur le visage de son ami.  
Brusquement, Ataktos se leva.  
« Baisse-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'encontre du plus jeune, qui se baissa instantanément. Un tir-laser noir finit sa course dans le mur de la maison, laissant échapper de la fumée.  
« Ça vient d'où ? » cria Ulysse.  
« Devant, regarde ! » Les attaqués recentrèrent leur regard sur l'ombre qui venait d'en face. C'était un des aliens.  
« Va'a shi-kra sol mi'hi. » déclara l'Epidrom. Ulysse adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ataktos, et celui-ci appuya sur sa montre, passant le traducteur en mode automatique.  
 _« Je vais vous tuer. »  
_ La menace dite, il s'exécuta, ou presque : il tira encore une fois avec son blaster, mais manqua ses cibles, qui avaient roulées sur les côtés.  
« Fais gaffe, Ulysse, il est rapide ! »  
Un autre tir partit aussitôt. Celui-ci atterrit dans le sol, créant un trou relativement grand.  
« Va'a ekoh humains likr' neh. » _« Je vois que les Humains ne sont pas totalement idiots. »  
_ Et, à ces paroles prononcées, tout bruit cessa, et l'envahisseur disparut de leur champ de vision. Ulysse et Ataktos se regardèrent dubitativement, restant en alerte maximale.  
Une fenêtre grinça. Une branche d'arbre rit jaune. Le vent les enveloppa d'un manteau glacial, et seules leurs dents claquantes d'effroi leur étaient un son familier. Soudain, Ulysse poussa un hurlement terrifiant l'alien le tenait par le cou, serrant de toutes ses forces. Ataktos s'arma alors de son Blaster, et commença à viser l'attaquant.  
« T.. ir..e » tentait désespérément de prononcer Ulysse. Ataktos se concentra et tira alors une première fois il manqua sa cible de peu. Ulysse poussa alors un nouveau hurlement de douleur Ataktos réussit cette fois à toucher le bras gauche de l'extra-terrestre, qui dut lâcher le cou d'Ulysse devenu bleu entre-temps. Le tireur réfléchit alors le plus rapidement à où pouvait se situer le point vital de l'Epidrom. Il chercha, réfléchit, pensa, médita et, dans un éclair de révélation, il visa avec son blaster le troisième œil de l'alien. Bingo ! Ce dernier tressaillit et s'écrasa net sur le bitume.  
Le sauveur courut vers le sauvé, et l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes.  
« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
« Je crois, oui. Merci. »  
Ataktos lui répondit par un sourire. « On devrait y aller maintenant. Le soleil se couche. » remarqua-t-il.  
« Oui. Allons-y. »  
Sur le chemin du retour, Ulysse et Ataktos remarquèrent qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment ils discutèrent alors de tout, de rien, de leur vie principalement. Ils nouaient lentement des liens d'amitié, et les deux commençaient à bien s'apprécier. Au final, ils parlèrent tellement que les quinze minutes de marche semblèrent n'en durer qu'une.  
Arrivés devant leur quartier général, Ataktos passa son doigt sur le pad de déverrouillage. La porte s'ouvrit, et Beler se jeta dans ses bras.  
« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.  
« Oui. On a des informations. » répliqua Ataktos. « Rentrons à l'intérieur. »  
Le trio de Rebelles s'enfoncèrent dans l'abri et se rendirent à leur habitude dans l'Espace commun. Ils s'assirent sur les sièges qui n'étaient en réalité que des sortes de plateaux épais volants, et Ulysse prit la parole.  
« On est donc allé à Polis, et on a entendu des chuchotements. On s'est rapproché, et on a vu un des aliens parlant à un autre. Ils disaient que la Terre était une planète faible, et d'autres choses de la sorte, puis ils se sont téléportés dans un halo noir. Donc, on sait qu'ils peuvent se téléporter à courte distance, déjà. »  
« Puis, » continua Ataktos, « après avoir fouillé une maison pour prendre des vivres, on s'est fait attaquer par l'un des Epidrom. Il a saisi le cou d'Ulysse violemment j'ai tiré sur son bras d'abord, et il a lâché Ulysse, mais il n'était pas vraiment mal-en-point pour autant. DU coup, j'ai tiré dans son troisième œil : et il s'avère que c'est leur point faible ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
« Bien. On sait que leur chef est à Capitalopolis, qu'ils peuvent se téléporter à courte distance, et que si l'on tire dans leur œil frontal, ils meurent. »  
Les deux garçons acquiescèrent de la tête, et Beler reprit alors la parole avec un sourire malin.  
« Alors qu'attendons-nous pour préparer notre plan d'attaque ? »

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils préparaient leur plan d'attaque. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, et bientôt les bâillements furent les seuls survivants de la pièce.  
« Bon, » débuta Beler, « le plan est simple. On va bloquer leur téléportation en disposant ces puces électro-magnétiques autour de leur QG à Capitalopolis. Ensuite, l'escadron numéro un s'occupera des deux premiers étages, puis l'escadron deux des deux autres. Nous, l'escadron Garentop, nous nous occuperons du dernier étage, et donc de leur chef, celui à la couronne de Lys. Je suis la meilleure tireuse d'entre nous, je prendrai donc un Sniper-laser à lunette x15. On va les exterminer, ces nullos. »  
Ils répartirent les Rebelles dans les différents escadrons, et, après avoir motivé toutes les troupes et après avoir lancé une vague de joie dans toute l'alliance, chacun parti se coucher.  
Ulysse, en s'allongeant sur son lit, entra dans une réflexion profonde. Dans une semaine –car il leur fallait du temps pour s'entraîner, avant d'attaquer les envahisseurs- soit il sauverait le Monde, soit..  
Il ne préférait pas penser à cette dernière option. Ils gagneraient, il en était sûr.

« Hé, Ulysse. Réveille-toi. Ulysse ? » Le jeune garçon ouvrit ses prunelles bleues et vit Beler au-dessus de lui, les yeux humides.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant rapidement.  
« Ataktos a disparu. »  
« Quoi ? » L'expression de visage changea subitement. « Quand ça ? »  
« Hier soir, quand t'es allé te coucher, il est parti voir à l'extérieur car il a dit avoir entendu un son étrange. On ne l'a pas revu depuis, et sa radio-holographique ne répond pas. »  
Ulysse ne sut que répondre. Il bouillait de l'intérieur ces maudits aliens allaient vraiment payer.  
Beler s'essuya discrètement d'un revers de main une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et reprit la parole.  
« J'ai réuni tout le monde dans l'Espace commun. Habille-toi et rejoins-nous. »

« Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, Ataktos a disparu depuis maintenant treize heures, la piste la plus probable étant celle des aliens qui l'auraient enlevé. Nous sommes tous des amis, des frères. Nous nous protégeons et nous nous battons pour la liberté de chacun. Alors, aujourd'hui, nous prenons les armes pour notre frère Ataktos, et nous mettons le plan à exécution. Vous êtes avec moi ? » s'esclaffa Beler.  
Et tous crièrent un hurlement fraternel à l'unisson. Chacun se prépara donc ils mirent des tenues plus appropriées, chargèrent leurs armes, se réunirent en escadrons. Ulysse, lui, fit de même ils s'équipa d'une tenue légère noire formée d'un débardeur et d'un legging-stretch lui arrivant aux genoux, et accrocha à sa ceinture son blaster et à la poche de sa cuisse un couteau. Il s'attacha un bandeau autour de la tête, et rejoignit Beler, qui lança un dernier mot à toute l'alliance.  
« Escadron un, vous partez en premier. Sécurisez le bâtiment avec les puces électromagnétiques, et attaquez les deux premiers étages. Escadron deux, vous nous suivrez Ulysse et moi : nous escaladerons la façade et attaquerons les deux étages suivants. Après, ce sera à nous, Escadron Garentop de finir la mission. N'oubliez pas : Visez le troisième œil. Compris ? » Tous acquiescèrent. « Allons-y. »  
L'Escadron un sortit en premier du bunker. Ils foncèrent au plus vite vers le QG des envahisseurs, et disposèrent les puces tout autour du bâtiment ainsi, un champ de force presque invisible encercla le bâtiment. Leur chef, un certain Jon, alerta Beler qu'ils avaient réussi cette étape. Dès lors, l'Escadron deux et l'Escadron Garentop foncèrent eux aussi vers le QG. L'Escadron un passèrent par l'entrée principale, et la bataille commença.  
Les tirs fusaient de tous les côtés, sifflant si près des tympans des attaquants qu'ils en perdaient parfois leur repère. Certains foncaient dans la mêlée, d'autres se mettaient en retrait afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de tir. On commençait à voir des Epidrom tenter de se téléporter mais le champ de force faisait son travail, et toute téléportation était impossible. Alors, les extra-terrestres répliquèrent plus violemment : certains se battaient avec des blasters, d'autres n'utilisaient que leurs mains qui semblaient être aussi piquantes que des fourchettes d'argent. Grâce à celles-ci, ils tranchèrent les gorges de quelques rebelles, qui devinrent des cascades de sang. Ou, encore, certains s'amusaient à les étrangler par la simple force de leur bras, ou à écraser si fortement leurs yeux que leurs cervelles éclatèrent.  
Mais les Rebelles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot ; ils connaissaient le point faible des Aliens, et de plus, ils étaient bons tireurs les tirs se réfugièrent alors dans leur cible, l'œil frontal de l'ennemi.  
Le théâtre sanguinaire continuait deux étages au-dessus : l'Escadron deux jouait le deuxième acte, qui était bien plus sanglant encore, puisque quelques-uns des Aliens magnaient des massues massives.  
Pendant ce temps, Ulysse et Beler escaladaient la façade afin d'atteindre l'étage de l'Epidrom-chef, celui à la couronne de Lys. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la bonne fenêtre, ils aperçurent Ataktos, ligoté à une chaise, ainsi que trois Epidrom, dont leur maître. Beler chargea son sniper et visa la corde qui maintenait les poings d'Ataktos liés. La voyant faire, Ulysse paniqua légèrement.  
« Beler, si tu fais ça, la vitre va nous exploser à la tête. »  
« Quand je te le dirai, tu feras en sorte de descendre à l'étage inférieur. Ok ? »  
Elle se mit en position de tir.  
« 3.. » Elle resserra sa prise sur l'arme. « 2.. 1.. DESCENDS ! » Et, au même moment, elle appuya sur la gâchette. Elle réussit son coup et Ataktos put se libérer.. Plus bas, Ulysse et Beler, arrivés sains et saufs à l'étage inférieur, foncèrent en haut en gravissant les marches de l'escalier.  
« Ataktos ! » hurla Beler l'interpellé courut dans leur direction.  
« Tu n'as rien ? » interrogea Ulysse.  
« Ça va. Mes poignets me font un peu mal, mais ça ira. »  
« Val're é t'ni ? » questionna le chef des Epidrom.  
La montre de Beler, similaire à celle qu'avait autrefois Ataktos, traduisit.  
 _« Qui êtes vous ? »  
_ « Nous sommes les Rebelles, » déclara Beler en rechargeant son sniper, « et nous allons vous éradiquer. » Et, sur ce mot, elle tira en direction d'un des deux autre Alien. Ce dernier esquiva de justesse le tir.  
« Va'r Recasa niltim'be esu. Val're kolti. »  
 _« Je suis le général Recasa. Vous allez payer ce que vous venez de faire. »  
_ Malgré le champ de force, il réussit à se téléporter derrière Beler, l'assommant d'un furieux coup de poing derrière la nuque, qui la fit tomber à terre.  
« Beler ! » appela Ulysse. Ce dernier, dans un élan de courroux, fonça vers ledit Général Recasa, dégaina son couteau acéré, et, feintant une arrivée par devant, pivota de sorte à ce qu'il se trouva derrière son ennemi. Déstabilisé, Recasa ne put parer le coup Ulysse planta son couteau dans son dos, l'ouvrant de la nuque jusqu'au milieu du dos, en suivant la colonne vertébrale. Une sorte liquide argenté en sorti, et l'odeur nauséabonde vint titiller les narines d'Ulysse, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas. Mais, Recasa n'était pas mort pour autant et, la colère bouillonnante à l'intérieur de lui, il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et agile et envoya un coup de pied dans le thorax d'Ulysse, le faisant valser dans les airs et le faisant s'écraser cinq mètres plus loin.  
« Ulysse ! Tu vas bien ? » s'écria Ataktos à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Sonné, mais pas K.O. pour autant, Ulysse lui répondit, balbutiant un peu :  
« Oua..is.. ça-ça va. » Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et vit Recasa qui s'approchait pas à pas de lui. Ulysse n'avait plus de défense son couteau et son Blaster était tombé un peu plus loin, et il n'vait plus de force dans les bras. Il commença à paniquer. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et le monde autour de lui bourdonnait dans ses tympans. Seuls les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête. Le Général était désormais au-dessus de lui, et sa main aiguisée se leva rapidement, puis son bras redescendit tout aussi vite en direction du cœur d'Ulysse, qui ferma les yeux à cause de la peur.  
 _ **Fiuw.**_ Ulysse rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas mort. Que s'était-il passé ? Il jeta un regard devant lui, là où jonchait le corps de Recasa. Il vit un trou à l'arrière de sa tête, dot la sortie semblait être le troisième œil éclaté de l'alien. Une flaque du même liquide que plus tôt, leur sang certainement, se forma rapidement, et l'on pouvait voir les nerfs qui reliaient autrefois l'œil au cerveau se baignaient dans ladite flaque. Le regard d'Ulysse remonta vers l'origine de ce carnage, et vit Ataktos, le sniper à la main.  
« Tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda alors Ataktos. Ulysse voulut répondre mais vit qu'un autre alien se précipitait derrière son ami.  
« Derrière-toi Ataktos ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ataktos réussit de justesse à éviter l'attaque de l'extra-terrestre, mais laissa tomber son sniper qui glissa vers Beler, toujours inconsciente. Ulysse se saisit alors de son couteau, et tenta de le lancer sur l'alien celui-ci le vit arriver et se téléporta devant Ulysse, et le saisit à la gorge, qui, sous le choc de l'immense force, devint bleue très prestement.  
Tentant de se défendre, Ulysse essaya d'attraper lui aussi le coup du maudit alien, en vain. Son dernier espoir était Ataktos, qu'il voyait ramper difficilement vers le corps de Beler. _On est fichu,_ pensa-t-il. Mais ses pensées négatives furent vite interrompues par le tir de sniper qui s'échoua à côté de lui. Le subalterne Alien le lâcha alors dans un sursaut d'adrénaline et se retourna vers Ataktos. Ulysse en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied magistral dans le dos, qui le projeta sur les genoux, à terre.  
« Tire-lui dessus, Ataktos ! » Et, le tir final partit se réfugier dans le point faible des Epidrom : leur œil oculaire frontal.  
« Va'le korni ekt'y de. »  
 _« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas totalement minables. »  
_ « Pl'it'li é n'bé ko. » _  
« Mais face à moi, vous n'êtes rien. »  
_ Les deux garçons se tinrent prêts à riposter. Seulement, ils perdirent tous deux le repères : tout devint noir autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus de murs, de sol, de plafond et un silence pesant, oppressant, régnait désormais.  
« Ulysse ? Tu m'entends ? »  
« Ouais. Il se passe quoi, là ? »  
« Je sais pas, reste sur tes gar-» Ataktos fut coupé en pleine phrase, à cause d'une force extraordinaire qui le projeta au sol.  
« Ataktos ? Tu vas bien ? » s'empressa de demander Ulysse. Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.  
« Ataktos ? » rappela Ulysse, sa voix trahissant une peur naissante. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, il entendit un soufflement se rapprocher doucement de lui. Il venait de derrière lui, et vint désormais se nicher au creux de son oreille.  
« Va'l dré. » ricana l'Epidrom.  
 _« Tu es mort. »  
_ L'empereur Epidrom allait le tuer, mais le réflexe de survie d'Ulysse le sauva il pivota vivement sur lui-même, et envoya son poing dans ce qui semblait être la mâchoire de l'alien. S'ensuivit alors un changement autour de lui sa vision s'améliora un peu, et désormais il pouvait voir clairement à un mètre devant lui. Alors, il renvoya son poing dans le crâne de l'ennemi : il voyait maintenant à cinq mètres devant lui. Il aperçut son couteau à terre, et plongea afin de le récupérer. Malheureusement, l'Epidrom avait disparu.  
« Ulysse. Va'l ekrur'om da. _Bouh. »  
« Ulysse. Je suis derrière toi. Bouh » _Ulysse se mit alors en position de défense, couteau à la main, et regardait dans toutes les directions. Seul un rire jaune et machiavélique l'attaquait.  
Ataktos, lui, reprenait connaissance petit à petit. Lui était capable de voir parfaitement, et vit que l'empereur ennemi s'amusait désormais à frapper Ulysse, qui hurlait de douleur.  
Ataktos reprit, sans faire de bruit, le sniper, et vit qu'il ne restait que cinq pourcents de batterie ce serait alors le dernier tir. Il positionna l'arme contre lui, et visa l'Epidrom seulement, celui-ci était toujours en mouvement. Il ferma alors les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'il put. Il n'entendait plus que son inspiration et son expiration. _On doit gagner,_ se dit-il intérieurement.  
Il tira.L'alien poussa un hurlement horrifique Ulysse, qui était défiguré par les coups, gardait encore conscience, voyait désormais aussi clairement que dans de l'eau de roche, et porta un coup de couteau à l'ennemi. Ce dernier tomba le pensant au moins inconscient, Ataktos baissa sa garde et accourut vers Ulysse, qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre.  
« Ulysse ? Réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ? »  
« Oui.. » chuchota-t-il avec difficulté.  
« On a gagné. On va rentrer, maintenant, ça va aller. » lui sourit-il.  
Un bruit. Un rire.  
Le bras du monstre traversa Ataktos, sous les yeux d'Ulysse. Les boyaux s'échappèrent, le sang gicla de toute part, un cri frénétique et intensif déchira l'atmosphère, et Ataktos tomba à côté d'Ulysse, mort. Dans un hurlement de rage, Ulysse empoigna son couteau, et transperça le troisième œil de l'Empereur une dizaine de fois, le sang argenté éclaboussant le sol, le corps d'Ataktos et les vêtements d'Ulysse. Il porta un dernier coup de pied fulgurant dans le ventre de l'ennemi, faisant au passage sortir ses intestins de leur habitat. La salle était devenue un no man's land sinistre, un autel à Mars.  
Les combats des étages en dessous avaient cessés la mort du chef Epidrom avait fait disparaître tous ses sujets dans un éclat noir intense. Ils avaient sauvé la Terre.  
« U.. lysse ? » interpella une voix familière.  
« Beler ? Tu es en vie ? Comment tu te sens ? » pressa Ulysse, essayant de déguiser les sanglots de sa voix.  
« Un peu sonnée. Que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Nous avons gagné. » sourit-il tristement.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air heureux ? On a réussi ! »  
« Ataktos.. » les larmes salées qui courraient sur ses joues, le piquaient à cause des nombreux hématomes dont il avait hérité durant la bataille, « il est mort. »  
L'annonce glaça Beler, qui laissa couler un torrent de larmes sur son visage. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ulysse, et aucun n'osa parler. Ils se relevèrent, et jetèrent un dernier regard au corps pulvérisé d'Ataktos, qu'ils ne pouvaient manifestement pas emmener pour l'enterrer. Ils retournèrent et descendirent étage par étage, et constatèrent que tout le monde était mort. Les cadavres jonchaient les sols, accompagnés d'un liquide rouge familier, et un odeur putride trônait dans les airs. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, et constatèrent que le coucher de soleil était de sortie.  
Il faudrait du temps pour ramener l'ordre, tant dans leur petite ville que sur toute la Terre. Mais ils avaient réussi ils avaient sauvé la Terre, unis, main dans la main, et avait prouvé à la galaxie que les Humains, tous ensemble, pouvaient réaliser de merveilleux exploits. 

Les rayons du soleil vinrent effleurer le visage d'Ulysse. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et remarqua qu'il était dans son lit. Il porta son regard sur ses mains, sur ses bras : aucune trace de bataille. Pris de panique, il se mit rapidement sur ses deux jambes et fonça dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir rien. Juste son reflet fatigué, mais aucun hématome, bleu, ou coupure. Avait-il vraiment rêvé tout cela ? Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et tenta de se calmer. _Tout avait l'air si réel, si près de moi. C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu rêver,_ pensa-t-il.  
Il réfléchit toute la matinée de la sorte, et, résigné, il abandonna l'idée que tout avait été réel. Après tout, cela arrivait les rêves.  
Seulement, si c'était un rêve, pourquoi son Blaster était-il en train de recharger, branché à la prise à côté de son matelas ?


End file.
